


Bess Marvin imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Bess Marvin/male reader





	1. Locker room makeout

“We only have like fifteen minutes until everyone else gets here,” Bess mumbled as you kissed her. 

“That’s plenty of time for a little make out before work,” you grin, guiding her back against the lockers. 

Nipping down her neck your hands went to her ass, squeezing firmly making Bess gasp. 

“I can never keep my eyes off of you in this uniform,” you teased. 

“Well that explains why people keep complaining about burnt food,” Bess giggled, bringing your lips back up to hers. 

Your leg found its way in between hers and she moaned grinding down onto it. 

One of her hands combed through your hair at the base of your neck, the other fumbling with the hem of your shirt. 

You groaned when her cold fingers touched your hot skin and you wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. 

Before it could go any further a familiar voice broke your state of bliss. 

“Really Bess, the new cook,” George scolded, “and in the locker room? Come on we all use this space." 

You and Bess quickly broke apart, her smoothing out her skirt and wiping off her smudged lipstick. 

Ace was behind George giving you guys a proud grin, he knew you and Bess had been crushing on each other since you started working at the claw a few weeks back and it was just a matter of time before you got together. 

"Y/N and I are… well we haven’t labeled anything yet but we’re seeing each other,” Bess confessed. 

“We were waiting to tell anyone until we were sure it wouldn’t be weird since we work together,” you added. 

“Too late you already made it weird,” George said. 

“I think it’s beautiful you know, young love,” Ace smiled. 

“No one asked you Ace,” George stated, “now get to work and someone call Nancy, this is the third time she’s been late this week." 

When it was just you and Bess again she helped you tie your apron, trying to stop herself from laughing at what just happened. 

"You think George is really mad?” You ask, “I’m still not on her good side." 

"Oh don’t worry, she’s always like this though if you want to get on her good side maybe you should start paying more attention to the food for the customers than my back side,” she joked. 

“That’ll be hard but I think I can manage until our shift ends,” you grin, “but I think I also need one more kiss to get me by." 

Bess laughs and leans in to kiss you, it’s about to get heated again when George interrupts you once more. 

"No making out in the locker room!"


	2. Milk and cookies

"I've got milk and cookies," you say walking into the room where Bess is sitting in front of the fire.   
"No thanks I'm not hungry," she says watching the flames flicker.   
You set the plate and glass down next to her, sitting by her side, "do you want to talk about it?"   
"I'm sorry I should have told you about Steven sooner," Bess says low.   
"I'm sorry this is how I found out, you should have been able to tell me on your own terms."   
"Why aren't you mad at me?"   
"Bess we've all done things we aren't proud of and I don't care what you did to survive back then because who you are now is incredible," you explain.   
"It's bad enough that Steven tricked me into digging my own grave with Aunt Diana but I could have lost you today and it would have been my fault," Bess said wiping away her tears.   
"In the last six months we have almost died on multiple occasions and this time was the least scary because I knew you guys would save us," you say moving her hair behind her ear.   
"But what am I if I'm not a Marvin?"  
"It's not your last name that makes you special okay, it doesn't matter if you're a Marvin or a Turani you're Bess, the best dressed person in all of Horseshoe Bay, the girl who gets maybe a little too excited over exorcisms, the girl who would do anything to help the people she cares about and that's what is important and why I love you," you tell her.   
"How can you love the person that Steven made me," she mumbles.   
"Because you are not that person anymore, Steven manipulated you and wanted you to think you were nothing without him but he's wrong. You are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met and your heart can't contain all that love in there that you have to give," you go on, "plus Odette thinks you smell like lillies which she's not wrong about."   
Bess smiles and puts her hand in your lap, kissing you gently, "I love you too."   
"No matter what happens with Aunt Diana you're always gonna be Bess and nothing can compare to that."   
She kisses you once more and puts her head on your shoulder.  
"Can I have a cookie?" She asks you.   
"I knew you would," you chuckle handing her a cookie.


End file.
